


devil town

by northsouth



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, Robbery, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northsouth/pseuds/northsouth
Summary: Robberies never were guaranteed to go smoothly.





	devil town

Felix snarled as his hands searched behind his back for a weapon, _anything_ to help him. The robber sprung forward and pushed Felix into the shelf of plastic products and grunted as his back flared up with pain from the hard impact.

Felix held back cries of pain as he looked up to the robbers eyes, quickly dodging the fist that swung at his head. He spun around and caught the robbers hand before it could collide with his chest and flipled him over his back, spotting a plastic knife and grabbing one along with a small steel knife sharpener and rubbing the plastic knife against the steel, watching as it began to sharpen.

 

The robber got up slowly with a grunt of pain as he shook his hand that was used to flip him, and held it close to his chest. He whipped around and snarled as he could not see Felix in sight and he started to march through the aisle, looking behind him every so often.

As the robber turned into aisle after aisle, he started to worry. What if the kids called the cops? Took all the money before him? What if-

His thoughts were abruptly stopped as he was knocked over, moaning in pain as he clutched the back of his head from the harsh impact.

Felix stood before him, fist clenched, his other hand holding a sharpened plastic knife. He exhaled as he looked up to the robber with piercing brown eyes. 

The robber scrambled back, fighting back the sudden sleepiness that he know, no doubt, was a symptom from his newly gained concussion.

Felix smirked and twirled the knife in his hand before slowly stalking foward towards the robber. He smirked as he flung himself on the robber and used all his strength to oin down the robber arms.  
The robber panted hard under the black mask he wore as he kicked and grunted, trying his best to knock Felix off. 

Felix punched the robber in the face repeatedly and soon stopped once he heard the cries of the robber become louder and louder. He was screaming, screaming for Felix to stop, asking him to just take him and turn him into the police, shouting his apologies between body-racking sobs. 

Felix didn't care. Felix never cared. He always wanted to end it his way. So he would.  
He would handle this his own way. 

Felix stood up and grabbed the robber by the collar of his shirt and chucked him against the wall. The robber was out of it. So out of it. His knees buckled beneath him and fell back onto the floor, groaning as tears trailed down his face from all the pain, before being picked back up and thrown at the wall again.  
He opened his eyes and was met with a terrifying sight. 

Felix held the knife he had been saving as he smirked at the robber before stalking up to the robber and caressing his cheek. The robber flinched and coughed with a whince as his lungs flared up with pain.  
When the robber opened his droopy eyes again, all he saw was the quick movement of Felixs hand before all he could feel was _pain_.

The robbers eyes widened as screams crawled up his throat but all that escaped were high pitched whines and groans. Felixs hand quickly moved left to right, twisting the knife in deeper before stepping back and waking off. The robber fell onto the floor as he clutched his abdomen, hearing Felix walk off as his boots footsteps echoed throught the deserted store.  
He heard the sliding front doors close and he finally let it out. All the screams inside him that had been building up since the first punch echoed throughout the store, the only thing he could hear was his own heart wrenching screams for help that would never come. 

The robber looked down to his abdomen as he sat up a bit and leaned against the wall, finally seeing the stab wound. He reached up to his face with a shakey hand as he grabbed the home made mask he had on and oulled it off. He placed his hand near the wound and pressed down a bit while groaning from the pain. Then he saw it. The knife was still in him. 

It had snapped off the plastic handle it was on before, so no wonder it felt like there was still something in there that shouldnt be. 

He was going to die. All the blood that pooled around him was just a promise to that thought. And all he would be known for was a robber. A stupid robber. A failed robber. Just because of a stupid gang member that had shown up on the streets a few months ago that went by the name Felix.  
Stupid Felix.  
Stupid Felix and his idiotic ways to kill people.  
Stupid Felix and his ugly face.  
Stupid Felix and his stupidly pretty eyes.  
Stupid Felix and his freckles. 

Maybe if he hadn't led Felix on the other week and stolen his wallet from him, he wouldnt be in this position. Maybe if he didnt play an unbeatable game, he would still be okay. 

But he was stupid.  
Stupid.  
Stupid.  
Stupid.

 

"Stupid Hyunjin... all of this could've been avoided"

 

———————————————————

"-And on other news, a robber was found dead in a local shop with a stab wound and beaten. He is assumed to be well known robber, Hwang Hyunjin, but will need to be identified by close friends or family since the lacerations sustained on the victims face make it hard to be identified just by cops. Coming up, a supercell to cover all of XXXXX, heres how to keep safe-" 

With a click of a button, the TV was turned off, the program stopped. Felix sighed as he twirled his Cross earring with his fingers. He was cold. The warmth forever gone. The dark encasing him as he sat alone.  
Alone.  
Alone.

**Author's Note:**

> i may not post for a while since ive gotten into a new random and have been writing for that fandom alot ajshsj. Its not that ive grown tired of skz, but im more chill than obsessed. So until in a few weeks when i become more chill and less obsessed with this new fandom, there wont be much fics.  
> love u all  
> hope you had a great new years <3


End file.
